Wash Night
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Echo Nitrogear has recently completed a mild chemical, per Robustus' instructions after the raid on the Shambleau lair. Whatever was there, Nitrogear sure didn't like it, or the idea that it could have stolen.. his body. Thankfully, the cure lasted long enough for Megatron to come in and.. do whatever it is he did. Nitrogear quietly wonders what the Emperor did to turn the tide of the battle so quickly, but such thoughts could be dangerous. After all, he's the Emperor.. Just his presence alone should be enough to turn the tide of any battle.. right? Nitrogear's optics turn towards the entrance of the wash rack as Echo arrives. Nitrogear raises an arm, and waves it along with his hand. "Greetings, Comrade Echo." Echo blinks and looks up as he comes around the corner, halting abruptly "Nitrogear! Uh, I didn’t know you came here." he notes, surprised, like a man finding his friend frequented the same day spa. Nitrogear laughs heartily at Echo's surprise. "Why the surprise, Comrade?" Nitrogear says with a smirk, "I enjoy being clean as much as the next Mech. I can't stand.. filth, much less operating with it gunking up my parts." Nitrogear states matter of factly. Nitrogear approaches Echo, his optics lit up with excitement. "Comrade Echo, I haven't seen you in cycles. It is good to see you again. What mission has kept you away for so long?" Nitrogear asks, standing casually, with a smile on his face. "Because we have wash stalls at the City." he explains simply, with a smile. Then Echo continues "Patrols. They have me on the lower levels. Most new academy graduates get those runs a lot. " he lifts a hand to clap on Nitrogears' shoulder "Boring stuff, horrible to fly down there. A challenge at least." "I suppose we do, Comrade." Nitrogear reflects for a moment on knowing that there are in fact wash racks in Polyhex. "But this offers me to not only get out of Polyhex, but I prefer these ones. I find these to be more.. relaxing." Nitrogear says, both as a reflection to the stress relief and as a note that the Polyhex wash racks are typically used much more often than these. "Less commotion here, don't you agree Comrade?" Nitrogear then addresses Echo's mission. "Sorry to hear you got stuck on a bad patrol route, Comrade." Nitrogear tells Echo his recent mission, "I was recently on assignment to the raid party of the shadow creatures' lair. Those.. things, they can take over your body, Comrade. It is not an appealing thought." Nitrogear says with a gesture of his hand, recounting the story to Echo." "Not bad, just boring." he admits, then pauses "I heard of those." he shivers "I have no want to meet them. But you know - duty first! ... if I have to." he states, not too keen on the idea still Nitrogear places his metal hand on top Echo's in reassurance. "No worries, Comrade Echo. The Emperor has dealt with them personally." Removing his hand, Nitrogear says, "You should request a different assignment, Comrade. We could sure use your wing in our fighting formation." Echo blinks "well, I can request a transfer, but no promises of course if you really want me to fly with you...'comrade'." he adds, starting to pick up and act like Nitrogear it seems. Nitrogear tilts his head curiously as Echo calls him 'comrade'. This prompts Nitrogear to ask, "Are you from commune city as well?" followed by, "I do not yet know your function. If you told it to me, I have forgotten." A click passes, before Nitrogear adds, "But there is no reason a warrior should not fight against the enemies of the Empire." Nitrogear nods, finishing his thought. "Oh, no I'm not. Factory built, raised in Polyhex. Uh, I thought you were just calling me friend. I'm a humble air warrior." he notes, with a good measure of pride indeed as his white wings flick Nitrogear explains, "Calling my fellow Decepticons by Comrade is just my mannerism. I have yet to call one 'friend'." Nitrogear says, his optics fixed upon Echo's form as Echo's wings flicker with pride. "But it would be nice to be able to do so, Comrade." Nitrogear says aloud, also thinking .... 'without having to watch my back', to himself. Echo ohhs a little and nods "I see, I see." he states, rubbing one wing a little "And yes, it would. We have to trust each other in the air to watch our backs right? What's your ticket number for the wash?" "Not only in the air, but on the ground, and in all things." Nitrogear adds, indicating there is more than trust then in the air. "I have already taken care of my ticket, Comrade. Have you?" Nitrogear asks. "Oh, you're done? No, I'm about to go in." he flexes the wings again "I treat myself every few months. Can't quite afford it constantly." Echo explains with a smile. Nitrogear nods, "I must get going, Comrade Echo. It was good seeing you. Good cycle, and hope to catch you again soon." Nitrogear waves again, acting like he's ready to head out. Echo nods "see you later I hope! We'll catch some air together!" he waves as well. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Echo's Logs